


Blood of the Covenant

by aqualewdity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Evil Stiles, M/M, Magic, Witches, coven vs coven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqualewdity/pseuds/aqualewdity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People in Beacon Hills only knew three things about the old manor in the middle of the woods.  You don’t step on the porch unless you’re given permission, hearing violins playing was a pleasant way to say “keep out” and you never ever follow back a Luna sister back there, no matter how enticing the invitation may be,</p><p> </p><p>OR The AU where Melissa McCall is the leader of a coven  in Beacon Hills.  But that comes with a lot of dangers.  Also please don't be disappointed but the fic is more about the women than the men, even though the M/M ships do exist</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sometimes we all need a little magic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/136908) by Avgeropolus. 



> This fic is heavily, HEAVILY inspired by the photoedit done by a girl named Emma, tumblr user Avgeropolus. Thanks to her greatly for allowing me to use her pictures and make this idea come to life

People in Beacon Hills only knew three things about the old manor in the middle of the woods.  You don’t step on the porch unless you’re given permission, hearing violins playing was a pleasant way to say “keep out” and you never ever follow back a Luna sister back there, no matter how enticing the invitation may be.

 

The Luna’s were clearly not sisters, at least by blood.  The youngest one was Japanese and the mother was clearly of some Hispanic decent.  Then you had her other three daughters who didn’t look alike at all, besides being whiter than the other two.  The story everyone knew was that Melissa McCall, after her husband’s untimely demise, remarried to a man with the last name Luna.  They departed, leaving a giving nature in Melissa that was desperate to be shared, so she took to taking in runaways and foster kids.  Thus, leading to Allison, Malia, Lydia and Kira Luna.

 

That was the “story.”  But not everyone believed the story.

 

Some people believed that the Lunas were some kind of witches responsible for all the weird stuff happening in town.  People disappeared, murderers remained at large, townsfolk would show up in areas and not even remember how they got there.  One way or another, a Luna was seemingly involved.  Those people, the ones that believed the rumors, were more or less correct. But that only made their lives more dangerous.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  


Kira woke to string music and the smell of bacon.  She smiled almost immediately. The smell meant someone was making breakfast.  And the sound meant someone else was someone else was doing magic.  She couldn’t decide which one excited her more.

 

Kira brushed her teeth as she went over the house rules over in her head.  Music soothes the soul and tranquility is needed when practicing the craft.  Never use your powers in public, at least not while anyone is watching.  Your affinity is special; take care of it.  We only fight enemies as a family.  The Salem Witch Trials were real and those girls were stupid; don’t be them.

 

The last one was Allison’s personal favorite.  She was always a stickler for the rules which was probably because she was the one living with Melissa’s the longest.  In Kira’s head, Allison was once as wild and crazy as she was.  It made her smile to think of her new family dynamics, so much that the mix of toothpaste and spit started to leak out of her mouth.

 

She wiped her mouth and spit as her routine dictated.  She turned on the water, ready to wash her face but then a thought sparked.  She smirked and pointed at the slowly filling sink.

 

“ _Surgere et lava._ ”

 

The water shot up like a tiny spout and sprinkled over Kira’s face.  She giggled as it rained down.

 

“I love magic,” she said to herself.

 

“Kira!”  

 

The call made her jump which, just her luck, made the spell go haywire, splashing her in the face.  She coughed a bit, slightly upset that her concentration could be lost so easily.

 

“Come and get your breakfast before Malia eats it all!”

 

“Coming,” she called.  

 

The kitchen was a whirlwind.  Melissa was cooking on the stove, pulling off pancakes and bacon onto plates.  Malia was chomping away at the island behind her.  Kira could come in on a dragon and Malia wouldn’t notice.

 

On the other side of the kitchen, cinnamon and blueberries were replaced with sage and jasmine.  Lydia was sprinkling plants into a pot and little white smoke was puffing every time she did.  Kira was a bit jealous of her.  It was true that she’d only been studying witchcraft for a year but Melissa told her from the start the potions were not a part of her affinity.  She’d never be as good at them as Lydia.

 

Allison bumped into Kira as she passed by.  Then, she gave her a wink and a smile.  She was a bully, but only for pretend.

 

“We thought you were never gonna get outta bed,” Allison said.

 

“I was up! I was in the bathroom...washing my face.”

 

Melissa laughed into her pan which only made Kira blush a bit.

 

“Kira I’ve told you.  Magic takes a bit more than saying a little Latin.”

 

“I know, but it’s more fun.”  Kira spotted Lydia smirking when she said that.  She had a knack for reprimanding her whenever she used the word fun for various things.  But Kira couldn’t help it.  The idea of fun was very different when you had powers.

 

Kira grabbed a piece a bacon off of the plate designated for her and cozied up to Lydia or, more importantly, Lydia’s brew.

 

“Hey, no no no!  This spell does not require salt or bacon fat,” she said, shoving Kira to the side.  Kira made a sad face but focused her attention on the grimoire next to the pot.

 

“Vera Affinitate? Wait,” she gasped.  “Are we gonna learn about my affinity today?”

 

Lydia tried to calm her sister, even if to no avail.

 

“All of our affinities.  Before the moon is out, and if you didn’t get bacon in it, the spell should show you me and Malia what are true nature is.  And subsequently our path as far as new powers.”

 

“Will I be able to breathe fire like Allison?  OH, or shapeshift like Melissa!”

 

“We won’t know if you guys don’t finish the spell,”  Allison said, stopping the rant before it started.

 

“Breakfast first,”  Melissa said.  The girls nodded.  

 

Melissa may have found the girls because of their magical nature, but she was foster mother first and head of the coven second.  She made sure they had three square meals, tried to get them to not use magic to do their homework for them and had gotten Allison and Malia through highschool and Allison into Beacon Hills U.  She was always trying to take care of her girls and Kira never felt out of place.  Foster homes and traveling around didn’t compare to a huge manor and magic powers.

 

They ate and talked like they were four normal sisters.  Kira and Lydia were getting off of winter break today and Kira had to stop getting in trouble.  Everything seemed like the story they promote to the public.  At least into Lydia told Kira to spit into the cauldron.

 

“What?”

 

Lydia sighed.  “To complete the spell, it needs your essence so the spell knows who to track.  It’s right there in the book.”

 

Kira checked the time and as much as the house made her feel incredibly special, she inevitably had to go to the most un-special place on earth.  High School.

 

Kira grabbed a pancake and walked over to the pot and grimoire.

 

 _“Invenietis.”_  Then Kira spit into the pot.  It smoked up and turned from green to blue.

 

Malia went up and did the same.   _“Invenietis.”_  The brew turned from blue to purple and the completely black.

 

“Does the black mean it’s working,” she asked impatiently.  Lydia only shooed her away from the kitchen while grabbing Kira’s bag with her own.

 

“Hey girls, remember, Scott is coming to visit for the week so he’ll probably pick you up from school.”

 

Kira watched as Allison and Melissa shared a look.  But she knew by now that those looks were reserved for higher leveled witches, or at least closer family members.  

 

“I don’t know what Scott looks like,”  Kira said.  

 

“You’re a _bruja,_ ” Melissa said with a wink.  “Figure it out.”

 

School was, in Kira’s opinion, the worst experience.  She had come in halfway through the previous year so no one really knew her.  But, with her last name changing from Yukimura to Luna, the students seemed less and less likely to want to get to know her.

 

Melissa tried to calm her down by telling her that it wasn’t her fault, or her classmates fault for that matter.  Adults became angry about things they didn’t understand and since they could never figure the Luna’s out, the anger trickled down to their children.  She’d smile and say that was just the price of having such a cool mom.  But she didn’t understand the environment her junior year was putting her through.

 

Kids wore charms around their neck they thought protected them from evil spirits, or Kira in this case.  They whispered and snickered in the hallway and there were multiple times her group project partner walked up to the teacher to get someone new.  

 

To make matters worse, Lydia was the smartest kid in school, a senior, and perfectly fine with mostly being by herself.  She was protective of her little sister but with between AP classes and extracurriculars, Kira barely saw her.  It was hard making friends when people hated you before you even said a word.

 

Kira sat in lunch, eating her fries that she desperately wished tasted better until Liam and Mason came and sat next to her.  Kira couldn’t help but beam at her best friends.  They were sophomores, so they didn’t really help her in class troubles, but anytime they weren’t writing reports, the boys were her rock.

 

“What’s up, Spacecase,” Liam said.  Kira chuckled at her nickname.  Mostly because Liam’s train of thought went from Luna to lunar to space travel to spacecase.  He wasn’t the smartest but he tried.

 

“Nothing. Another boring day filled with stupid people.  I heard at least three people doing the Lord’s Prayer at me.  And Kelly Reichman held her cross necklace the entire time I was presenting my biology project.”

 

The boys laughed an all knowing laugh.  Kira laughed too.  She needed a brightside to the day, which, with Liam and Mason, usually included laughing at stupid people.

 

They laughed so late, regaling the day’s stories, that Kira noticed Kelly staring at her.  She was rubbing her cross again and glaring like her eyes could shoot daggers at the person she hated.  Kira smirked, thinking about whether she could gain that power and show Kelly what that really looks like.

 

Instead she decided to be her usual devious self.  She raised her her hand slightly above the table, not high enough that people would notice but just enough to be in line with her necklace.

 

 _“Confractus,_ ” Kira whispered.

 

Kelly’s necklace snapped and fell to the floor.  Her overdramatic self shrieked and jumped up.  She pointed at it and shrieked some more until everyone in the lunchroom was staring and her equally overdramatic friends were trying to console her.  

 

It was obvious, at least to Liam and Mason, that Kira was giggling at the girl’s torment.  Then, Kira looked over at the other side of the lunchroom where Lydia was sitting with her books.  From her angry glare it was clear it was obvious to her too.

 

Liam looked at Kira and then back at Mason, who was beaming with excitement watching Kelly be escorted out by her friends.

 

“I swear my boyfriend is going to leave me for you if you keep showing off like that.”

 

Mason bumped his shoulder for the rude comment.

 

“What?,” Kira said innocently.  “Chains break.”  She tried to cover her smile with her juice but it was too obvious how much she was eating it up.  Getting detention (it had come to that before) was a necessary evil to sticking it to people thinking her family were devil worshippers.  Having Liam and Mason as an audience was just icing on the supernatural cake.

 

The day went on with the usual looks of disdain and fear.  There was a little extra at gym since she had that period with Kelly and she elected not to show up for it, but things were pretty smooth.  Well, as smooth as things could get in Beacon Hills.

 

A few minutes before her last period was over, Kira got a text.

 

Mom needs me to run errands.  You’re gonna find Scott on your own.  Sorry, love.

‘Invenire Veneficus.’

 

Kira sighed so loud she almost gave away the fact that she was on her phone.  She didn’t know Melissa biological son and everytime he was mentioned, the people who knew him got all uncomfortable.  That didn’t exactly spell “get in a car with this man alone” to her.  But no one was helping her figure things out and she couldn’t tell what made her more upset, her duties or her isolation because of them.

 

Liam and Mason stayed with Kira while she waited.  She was grateful for them but she also didn’t know how long they would be waiting.  She didn’t know what Scott looked like or what car he drove.  She could be staring at the parking lot for hours.  Or he could just think she’d left and the three of them would be waiting until the entire school was empty.

 

“How old is he,”  Mason asked.

 

“Allison’s age.  I think my mom said he’d be 21 in September.”

 

“Young guy,” Liam said.  “Well that narrows it down to all guys who aren’t us and teachers.”

 

“That’s a start,” Mason said with a smile.  He was always a little too optimistic for his own good.  “How hard can it be to find another witch in the crowd,” he said.

 

Kira’s eyes lit up.  How could she be so blind?

 

She pulled out her phone as quick as possible and pulled up Lydia’s text conversation.  At the bottom was the signature, at least what Kira thought was a signature until she looked at it again.  She was still learning latin but she could figure out the beginning.  It was the word meaning “to find”.

 

_“Invenire veneficus.”_

 

Liam and Mason scrambled in the bags around her, making groaning and gasping noises until they pulled out a pair of sunglasses.

 

“Guys, what?  What?”

 

“Kira, your eyes!”

 

“They turned blue,” Mason finished.

 

Kira looked around to make sure no one had paid attention to her public spell.  But then she couldn’t look away.  Everyone around her had an aura, a signature that surrounded their very being.  She looked down at her hands and saw her signature was blue and sparkling.  It was like lightning, snapping and surging wildly.  It looked scary, which for Kira was completely awesome.

 

Then Kira looked around at the exiting students again.  She figured out the their signatures were just simply colors.  It didn’t move or vibrate, which probably meant they were mortals.  She needed to find the one that was doing what she was doing.  She needed to find the warlock in the area.

 

She scanned the area, noticing the greens and reds of people.  There were some blues and she wondered if that meant she’d get along with them if they weren’t so stubborn.  

 

Then she saw him.  A man, white and skinny with a surging yellow magical signature.  It was sparking brighter and more powerfully than her own.  It was a little bit scary to see.  Kira thought she might get electrocuted just by getting too close to him.  But he was the only one with magical energy in the area.

 

She started to walk over, with Mason and Liam following behind.  But, as she got closer the man’s aura started to change.  The yellow started to mix with black.  It was becoming stained and tainted and the power around it started surging wildly.

 

Was this why Allison looked concerned about Scott coming over?  Was he not in his right mind?

 

The man looked up and made Kira freeze.  His eyes were jet black, and even through the crowd of people, and even with her sunglasses on, Kira knew he was staring right at her.  He started to grow a terrifying smile across his face.

 

 _“Perago,”_ Kira said, and ripped the glasses from her face.  But in the split second it took for her to stop the spell, the man disappeared.

 

“Hey, you must be Kira,” a voice called from her left.  He was very different from the person she was staring at.  This man was a bit buffer, tan skin and a crooked jaw that somehow made him look less intimidating.  

 

“I’m Scott.  Your, well your brother I guess.”

 

“Oh,” Kira stumbled.  “Hi yeah I’m-”

 

“I’m Liam.” Liam worriedly looked back at Mason who wasn’t very happy about how insistent his boyfriend had been.

 

“And I’m Mason.  Resident gay kids and sidekicks of miss Sabrina herself.”

 

Scott looked surprised and concerned at the boys.  But he shook his head and invited Kira over to his silver car.  She said goodbye to her friends and began walking but she kept looking up at the spot where the man was.  Kira had heard of people using black magic before.  It was a part Melissa’s personal You’re-A-Witch welcome packet.  But she’d never seen one in real life before.  And she really didn’t want to after what she’d seen.

 

The car ride was nice enough.  She had found out that Scott was from Melissa’s first marriage so he wasn’t a powerful as most.  He only got his powers from his mother’s side, which included saying spells and making potions.  But as far as personal abilities, he couldn’t do much being a half witch and a boy.

 

“Wait, warlocks don’t have affinities?”

 

“Some do, but it’s very rare.  Most of them just assume the same one as their maternal gene.  Me being a halfbreed and all, I can only shapeshift into one thing.”

 

“Which one is that?”

 

The car spun out of control.  Scott and Kira were screaming as Scott tried to regain control.  They screeched to halt, right before the car fell off the road into the woods.  

 

Kira was almost out of breath.  “What the hell happened,” she asked, trying desperately to recover.

 

 _“Sequeretur,”_ Scott spoke.  His eyes flashed red and as soon as he caught the trail of the attacker, he jumped out the car.

 

Kira watched as his clothes dropped to the ground and he turned into a white wolf, growling and running into the woods.

 

“I guess that answers that question,” she said to herself and ran off.  

 

She couldn’t keep up with Scott’s animal side.  He was too fast and knew exactly where he was going.  His spell to follow someone’s trail was quick, strong and adapted to his hightened sense of smell.  It was definitely an upper level spell and Kira wasn’t going to have luck trying to recreate it.

 

But there was one she was used to and could alter.  to her advantage.

 

 _“Invenire Veneficus._ ”  Her eyes switched blue and the world took it’s highlighted form once again.  

 

 _“Lupus magicae invenire.”_  Kira’s sight intensified.  She focused her magic, narrowing it down to a wolf’s magical signature, which made it incredibly easy to find Scott.  If she wasn’t in dire need to find her adoptive brother, Kira would’ve congratulated herself on the spell.

 

There was a glow.  It was faint, like mist or fog, but it definitely had the same feeling of Scott.  Kira ran without a second thought.  Whatever was happening, she reminded herself of one of the house rules.  They were stronger as a coven.  As a family.

 

She ran through the woods, watching the red glow get brighter and brighter until she spotted a blurry white animal surrounded by an aura in the distance.  He was standing on the edge of a hill, eyes fixated on something or someone.

 

“Scott!”

 

The wolf looked over in her direction and growled.  Kira stopped and tried her best to survey the situation.  She didn’t know much about Scott or shapeshifting for that matter.  Would he really know who she was after changing.

 

He shifted back, turning into a naked, sweaty and angry human Scott.

 

“Kira get back!”

 

 _“Ignem Scalpere,_ ” A voice called out from a distance.  The spell shocked Scott over the hill and sent him rolling away.

 

“Scot!!!”  Kira ran and looked around for the spellcaster.  She only saw the fast image of a black smoke disappearing in the distance.  Whoever it was didn’t want to be found.  But they did want to hurt Scott.

 

Kira slid down the hill to Scott.  Half of his body was floating in a reservoir, which was filling up with his blood.  

 

Kira gasped and tried to stay focused.  She pulled him out of the water which gave Scott free reign to scream in agony.  There were large cuts all over his body and each one seemed to be boiling his skin and blood.

 

Kira’s breathing became even more erratic and she wasn’t sure that was possible.  Scott needed to go to the hospital but she didn’t know how much the wound was practical versus magical.  And she didn’t have enough training to deal with the magical part or the time to get him to anytype of medical help.  They were in the middle of the woods and an ambulance would take time.  Kira hated herself for not learning how to drive.

 

She put one hand on Scott’s forhead and another over his heart, trying to restrain him from moving around to much while trying to comfort him as best she could.

 

“Please help him,” she whispered.  “Help me.”

 

Kira’s eyes suddenly widened and turned the brightest blue.  The wind started to pick up around her and soon the entire forest.  Then, without trying, words poured out of her mouth like someone else was taking over.

 

“ _Sano.  Salvo.  Protego.  Sano.  Salvo.  Protego.”_

 

Kira watched in awe as the wounds slowly started to calm and close up.  Even Scott’s wailing started to get calmer and calmer until he was alert enough to watch her healing him.

 

He looked as confused as she did.  She had never practiced healing people.  She had never practiced the words.  Something was happening but at the very least, it was helping.

 

Kira stopped and looked over Scott.  She realized all his wounds were gone and then quickly realized without them, she was simply kneeling over a naked man.

 

“How did you do that?”

 

“I don’t…”

 

Suddenly, everything hit Kira at once.  She inhaled the wind around her deeply.

 

“Selene,” She said, though it seemed like multiple voices speaking at once.  Then, she flew back, like the wind took her.  She could hear Scott calling out to her but she couldn’t do anything but close her eyes and give into the darkness.  Her eyes closed and she wondered if she’d ever open them again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and the others learn more about who they are as witches, as girls and as a family.

  
  


Lydia wrung out the wash rag and wiped Kira’s forehead.  She wasn’t necessarily at a higher temperature than normal but she could never be too certain.  She felt over protective when it came to Kira and hated when her mom made her let go of some of the protection.  Lydia was a studier.  She could help Kira in learning her craft as well as her grades if given the chance.  But then she’d hear an earful about each witch carving her own path and sometimes it was better just to let things happen.  But this wasn’t just a “thing”.  This was her sister who wouldn’t wake up.

 

“We need her up,” Malia said impateintly.  “We need to figure out what’s going on.”

 

“Mom said we should wait until her, Scott and Allison are done talking outside.”

 

“Ok but she never said we couldn’t wake Kira up.”

 

“Malia, don’t-”

 

Malia just shook her head and snapped her fingers.

 

“ _Vigilaveris!”_

 

Kira gasped and opened her eyes wide.  They flashed blue for just a second and then went back to their normal dark brown.  Lydia still wasn’t convinced she was ok, but she hugged her first before anything else.

 

“You scared the shit outta me.”

 

“I’m sorry.  I don’t know what happened.”

 

“It was Lydia’s spell,” Allison said as her Melissa and Scott entered the living room.

 

Lydia could feel her heart starting to break.

 

“I...caused Kira to black out?”

 

“Oh no dear,” Melissa said.  She knelt down and held Lydia’s hand.  “Scott told us that during her fall she hit a couple of rocks.  But the reason for her fall, for all of yours was your affinity spell revealing itself.

 

“Everyone else fell too,” Kira asked.  Her voice was still a little hoarse.

 

Melissa sat Malia down so that it was three against three.  Allison, Melissa and Scott staring at the three new girls.  The three girls who collapsed in the woods, the supermarket and the kitchen.  The three who looked the most worried.

 

“Most of the time,” Melissa started, “Our affinities are very basic.  Allison has an affinity for fire which for the most part is just controlling it but that also can gravitate some small weather control or being good at self healing spells.  Still, she is a basic witch.  So am I and Scott too.  But that’s not what you three are.”

 

Lydia still looked confused which made Melissa sigh and give a comforting smile.  She held out her hands to the three of them.

 

_“Ostendas.”_

 

Lydia could feel it.  Her eyes lit up bright green.  She looked over and saw Kira’s eyes were back to blue and Malia’s were a radiant purple.

 

“There is a theory,”  Allison said.  “Hecate, the god of magic is actually three different goddesses.  Three women.  Selene, the ruler of the heavens, Artemis the ruler of the Earth and Persephone, the ruler of the underworld.”

 

“Your affinites,”  Melissa continued, “Aren’t based on an element or an ability.  They are based on the goddesses.  The sources themselves.”

 

Lydia flashed back to the grocery store. She was stocking up on herbs and food for dinner when the lights started to flicker on and off in the store.  Then in one fell swoop, it hit her.  Her eyes turned green and she heard “Artemis,” come out of her mouth but it felt like multiple voices speaking.  Then she was flown back, sliding down aisle 13.  

 

“So are we being...possesed by them?”

 

“Not exactly.  Your bodies are your own but your powers come from a long line of witches who were given this gift, leading all the way back to the three women themselves.  That makes the three of you very powerful, and most importantly, the most powerful together.”

 

Melissa’s words struck something in the girls.  Lydia could feel the connection in them strengthening even while they just sat next to each other.

 

Kira grabbed Lydia’s hand  Lydia looked down and back up.  Kira’s face was scared but excited.  And mostly, she was trusting of her family.  Lydia followed suit and grabbed Malia’s hand on the other side of her.  With that, their powers descended, bringing their eyes back to their normal color.  Though Lydia knew that the word normal was very far away.

 

Scott stepped forward, looking a bit worried and subsequently spoiling the exciting new information.

 

“We are however gonna need you guys to learn fast.  Mom told me it’s ok to tell you everything.  So that hopefully you’ll be able to help.”

 

“Help with what,” Malia asked.

 

“With who attacked me and Kira.”  Scott paused. It was as if he didn’t want to speak anymore but he knew he had to.

  
“His name is Stiles,” Allison said, glancing over at him.  “Scott and him knew each other when he lived here.”

 

“He’s actually the reason I left.” Scott gave a look as if to say, it’s alright.  “We were...in love.  Mom approved because he was another witch and his dad seemed to do the same.  Then everything changed when his dad died.  Stiles started dipping into black magic, trying to bring him back and no one could tell him no.  In fact his step mom was telling him yes.  Once he got too out of control, I decided to leave.  It wasn’t safe for me.  And I haven’t seen him since.  Until he attacked me in the woods.”

 

“Wait,”  Lydia spoke up.  “I’ve heard that name before.  What’s his last name?”

 

“It’s Blake now.  He took his step mom’s last name.”

 

“What do we do,” Malia said, eager to get ready for a fight.

 

“You lay low for now,” Allison said.  “You lay low and you study.”

 

Everyone but Lydia seemed a bit down about that assignment.

 

“You guys have new powers,” Allison said with a smile.  “A large part of them we know nothing about.  Kira, you have a dominion over the heavens.  Your power is the most good which is why you were able to heal Scott.  Lydia your power comes from the earth.  It’s you’re so balanced and level headed, and why you’re so good at potions.  Malia yours is from the underworld, volatile, aggressive and definite.  When it comes to a fight, you’ll be our greatest force.”

 

But Lydia knew  that before the fight came they would have to learn how to control their  powers. The three of them, with the exception of Malia, had barely been in physical fight, let alone magical ones.  They needed to know who they really were before they ever had a chance of defending themselves.

  
  


The family dispersed, to make dinner or think about their new powers or try them out in the woods out back.  Melissa played her classical music, at the very least to drown out the awkward silence.  A lot was thrown at everyone today and it seemed to be hitting Scott the most.  Lydia could see that clear as day.

 

Lydia had known Scott for awhile but she always felt like she wasn’t getting to know the true him.  Malia and Allison told stories of how positive and happy he was.  He would steal kisses from Allison until she truly became his adoptive sister and even then he was much more interested in doing crazy things then acting like protective brother.

 

But the Scott Lydia knew seemed to be always trying to be happier than he truly was.  He would smile, but you could see how hard it was for him to force his mouth to do so.  She had a gut feeling that being miles away from the town made him feel a lot better, even if he was away from his family.

 

Lydia knocked on his door.  Scott’s room was half his and half a guest room.  His stuff was pushed to a singular corner, a corner he just happened to be sitting next to.  He looked back at Lydia, forced smile pushing its way to the surface as he tried to hide the picture in his hand, but ultimately gave up.

 

Lydia took him letting down his guard as a sign to come in.

 

“That him,” she asked, gesturing toward the picture.

 

“Yeah,” he whispered.  “Or at least who he was before all this. He may have been a sarcastic dick sometimes but..I loved him.”

 

Lydia looked at the two boys.  Scott had shaggy hair and dawned a simple hoodie while his counterpart was behind him with his arms around Scott’s waist.  This person, this former-Stiles had a shaved head and a captivating smile.  But the most important feature was his eyes.  They weren’t looking at the camera or whoever was taking the picture.  They were looking at Scott.  They looking like he was the beautiful creature Stiles had ever seen.  Lydia wondered how it felt to have someone look at you like that.

 

“Are you alright?  After today I mean.”  Lydia knew it was a foolish question but she also didn’t expect Scott to give an honest answer.

 

“Um...no.  No I’m not.  I knew he had gotten bad but that man in the woods...that wasn’t even Stiles.  I don’t know what Jennifer did to him but part of me feels like if I stayed around maybe…”

 

Lydia grabbed the picture with Scott.  She didn’t know what to say but there was something that told her if he put the picture, he’d forget all his good memories about Stiles

 

_memories…..memories._

 

Lydia’s eyes turned green again.  It took Scott a few seconds to notice but Lydia was already feeling the power surging through her.

 

“Lydia what are you doing?”

 

“ I don’t know I…”

 

Lydia looked over at the  picture they were both holding.  It started to fade away.  The faces, the background, everything started to turn into a blinding white light.  And then suddenly, the words Lydia needed came to her.

 

_“Audire ad memoriam.”_

 

Then, everything went white.

  
  


Lydia opened her eyes and she was out on the front porch.  She was sitting on the bench, but when she tried to move to look around she couldn’t.  It was like she was frozen, but it was almost as if her body was telling her she needed to stay right where she was.

 

Then, she saw him.  Stiles was walking up to the house in the same hoodie Scott was wearing in the photo.  He didn’t look at all like the picture though.  His skin was incredibly pale and the hoodie was practically falling off his frail body.  There were dark circles under his eyes and he was holding himself like it was twenty degrees outside.  Or maybe if he didn’t, he’d fall apart.

 

As soon as he reached the porch, Lydia flinched.  But he didn’t notice her.  He even looked in her direction but it was almost like he was looking past her.  Then she remembered.

 

“Memoriam.  A memory?”

 

Stiles went to knock on the door but before his knuckels reached the wood, the door flew open and Melissa came racing out.

 

 _“Adjutorio domus!”_  Her words created a bright white flash the pushed Stiles off the porch and on his back.  As he picked himself up Allison and Scott joined their mother outside.

 

“Scott where are your sisters,” Melissa asked.

 

“They’re in town.”

 

“Good.”

 

Lydia remembered the day.  Allison gave Malia a twenty for the two of them to go to the movies.  When they came back, Scott told them he decided to San  Francisco.

 

“You are not welcome here,”  Melissa declared.

 

“I just want to talk to Scott,”  Stiles said.  His voice was different than Lydia imagined.  It was hoarse and he sounded in pain.  He sounded helpless.

 

“He doesn’t want to talk to you.”

 

“Mom,” Scott pleaded.  They shared a look and she conceded.  But Scott wasn’t stupid.  He never left the porch or the protection spell.

 

“What,” Scott said, trying to sound more angry than hurt.

 

“I...screwed up, Scott.  Baby, I screwed up.  But I’m gonna get better.  I want to get better and I need your help.”

 

“Did you ask for my help when you started using blood magic?  Did you ask for my help when you killed those people?  Those kids?”

 

“That was an accident.  Scott-”

 

“Did you ask for help when all you wanted was more power?”

 

“I asked for your help when my father died!”

 

“False.  You asked your corrupted step-mother.”

 

“She is my mother!!!”

 

Lydia watched as Stiles’ eyes started to turn black.

 

 _“Discutio,”_ He shouted.  Allison and Melissa put their hands up and blocked his attempt to break the spell.  For that he screamed.

 

“Scott come over here and talk to me!”

 

By this point, both Scott and Stiles were crying.  Scott’s tears were pouring out of his eyes as he stared at the person he was in love with who was hurting himself.  Stiles’ tears were black.

 

“Stiles,” Scott said.  “Go home.”

 

“You’re...giving up on me?”

 

“Go home.”

 

“You’re abandoning me?!”

 

“Stiles-”

 

“Damn you!  Damn you and your whole family!   _Combustio!_ ”

 

Fire shot from Stiles’ hand right toward Melissa.  Allison ran in front of her and inhaled the fire into her body.  Melissa pointed at Stiles.  

 

 _“Relinquo!_ ”  A white circle came around Stiles. Allison pointed and added to the spell.

 

 _“Propulso!”_  A second circle came.  Stiles looked defeated and heartbroken.  He looked up at Scott for one more final plea.

 

“Scott...please.  Please, baby.  Don’t do this.  Scott?”

 

Scott took in a deep breath, trying to will himself to speak.

 

“I love you too, Stiles.  I always will.”  Scott pointed.   _“Aeternum!”_

 

A third circle appeared and they all lit up in a beam of light around Stiles.  He screamed and screamed, sounding as if he was in terrible pain.  

 

And then, he was gone.  

 

Everything started to become white again and fade away until all Lydia saw was the picture.

 

She was back in Scott’s room and he was next to him just as confused as she was.

 

“What...what did you do?  Where did you go?”

 

Lydia wanted to lie.  She wanted to save Scott the pain of reliving his past.  But she knew her powers were hers for a reason.  And it certainly wasn’t to deny the truth.

 

“I went to...when you banished Stiles.”

 

Scott’s eyes went wide.  It was like his heart was breaking all over again.

 

Lydia hugged her brother.  She didn’t know if he needed to cry or talk about it again.  She didn’t know if he even needed comforting.  But she did.  Just being in that memory, living that moment made her understand everything.  But it also put a heavy weight on her heart that she knew Scott was carrying for years.  

 

A couple weeks passed by and Lydia was letting her grades slip.  Kira and her both were but it was a bit more evident when someone who got straight A’s starting getting C’s on tests and quizzes.  She was worried but their lives took priority.  Lydia went straight home from school and focused on her wiccan research.

 

She learned that her diving into Scott’s memory was called “Terra Memoria” or the memories of the Earth.  With the affinity of Artemis, she had the ability to recall actions that happened in a place, like their manor.  The emotional attachment just made it stronger.

 

She found out more about her sisters.  Kira had a power called “Nuntium Ventus.”  Malia had one called “Opaca Viderem.”  And those were just the proper names.  

 

They shared the power over the elements, conjuring spirits as a group and more. Lydia looked through grimoires, textbooks and digital archives, basically to discover there was nothing they couldn’t do.

 

They sat in a circle out back.  In the middle of them was small circle of mandrake root and juniper berries.  The three of them had their hands at their sides.  They took in a collective breath and gave a nod to each other.

 

Kira held out her hand with the palm facing the sky.   _“Aqua.”_  An orb of water materialized in her hand.  She gently laid it down in the circle and levitated in the center of it.

 

 _“Ignis,”_  Malia said and did the same with an orb of fire.

 

 _“Terra.”_  Lydia laid down a cube of soil and stone.

 

 _“Aer.”_  A swirling, lightly colored ball of air came from Kira and  joined as the fourth element.

 

The three girls held a hand over the elements and added the fifth.

 

 _“Spiritus,”_  They said at once.  Lydia saw as Kira’s eyes turned blue and Malia’s turned purple.  She knew hers were green.  Now it was the moment of truth.

  
  


She looked into the circle and took a deep breath.

 

_“Deae loqui nobus.”_

 

The elements merged, mixing and turning into each other it turned into a pool of silver liquid.  From the pool rose three women, each one facing one of the girls, who seemed more surprised that their spell worked than three witches ever should.

 

The three women had no color, besides the silver dripping from them.  But their eyes were the same colors as the girls and they were staring directly at them.

 

“My child,” the women spoke at once, “You’ve come so far through so many lives.  We are proud.  But the fight is not over.  We see a great battle coming soon.  It will take more than our collective power.  It will take something special within each of you.  Kindness, Pragmatism, Wisdom, these are things deep within your spirit.  Use them...”

 

Their pleasant demeanor then turned angry and ferocious.  “...And fight.”

 

“Melissa is teaching you parlor tricks?  How does she keep her house intact?”

 

The image splattered on the ground as the three girls lost their concentration.  They jumped up to face the voice that was taunting them only to find three figures standing in front of their manor.

 

The one on the right was clearly Stiles.  He was older and clearly more healthy, if that was even the right word, than he was in Scott’s memory, but it was him. His eyes kept flashing from brown to yellow to black and he was vibrating just as rapidly.

 

To the right.was a girl who was much calmer.  She had long, dark brown hair, brown skin and sparkling honey eyes.  Her smirk made Lydia’s skin crawl.

 

The one in the center was older than the other two.  And with her jet black hair and confident demeanor it was easy to infer she was Jennifer Blake.  Which meant they were all in trouble.

 

“The...protection spell,” Kira stammered out.

 

“Is around the house,”  Jennifer interrupted.  “But we’re not in the house, are we?”

 

“What do you want,” Lydia said.  She knew she needed to get as much information as she could and get out.

 

Jennifer laughed.  It wasn’t a menacing, villainous laugh but, a genuine one.  Lydia felt stupid, like the answer was dangling in front of her and she didn’t know how to grab it.

 

“Melissa really never told you.  I want revenge, kid.  For what your mother did to me.  And especially what she did to my husband.”

 

Lydia looked over at Stiles.  He was getting more and more angry as the standstill went on.  It wasn’t safe but things were starting to click together.  Lydia needed more time.

 

“Your husband?  Our family barely knew him right up until his untimely end.”

 

“Untimely?!”  Stiles fumed.  “He was murdered!  And if your bitch of a mother taught you anything, you’d know that she was to blame.”

 

Malia stepped forward.  “My mother taught me more than you think.”

 

“Malia, no!”  But Lydia’s words were weak under Malia’s spell.

 

“ _Ensem fulmenium!”_  Lightning flung from her hands and folded into a sword, firing right at Stiles.  Jennifer raised a hand and deflected it with ease.  

 

The girls had shocked and terrified faces.  She said no spell, had no charms.  Just her will sent Malia’s attack flying.  

 

Jennifer chuckled.  “Baby magic.   _Evanescent ventus._ ”

 

She flung her hand at Malia and a huge gust of wind followed.  Malia rose up and flew back miles and miles until her screams echoed into silence.  

 

Kira began to scream out but Lydia knew how afraid they both were meant nothing if they couldn’t get out of the situation.  Malia could be dead but they had to survive.

 

Lydia lifted her arms.   _“Terram opériet nos!”_

 

“Morrell, stop them,”  Jennifer commanded.  The girl on the left started casting but she was too late.  The ground rose up and covered Lyda and Kira, blocking all light.  All she could hear was wind traveling past them and the sound of Kira breathing.  Lydia did like the book said and counted to seven slowly.

 

 _“Manifesto.”_  The earth released them and showed the girls the middle of the high school parking lot.  Lydia only took a little bit of their new location in before she felt Kira’s arms and tears on her neck.

 

“Malia.  She...she.”  Lydia pulled Kira off before she could finish and looked her right in the eyes.

 

“Will be fine.  We can help her.  But we have multiple priorities.  We have to find mom.  And Allison and Scott.”

 

“What do we do then,” Kira asked.

  
“We do what our ancestors said.  We fight.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia learns what it truly means to have an affinity with the Goddess of the Underworld

She was falling and she was going to die.  She couldn’t die.  She still had stuff to do, important stuff.  But none of that could happen if she went splat on the ground.

 

Malia had to think quickly.  Her powers were of the underworld.  They were aggressive but they were more than that.  They were attached to nature, the elements, death, spirits…

 

Spirits.

 

 _“Spiritus consequare!”_  Malia could feel her power surging and her eyes shifting to purple.  Then, the falling stopped.  She saw ghostly, transparent hands around, holding her up and slowly guiding her lower and lower until she hit the dirt.  Once they did they’re job, protecting their temporary master, they waved and dissipated.  

 

“Ok.  That?  That was cool,” Malia said.

 

She reached in her pocket only to find nothing there.  Her phone must have fallen during her ascent which meant she had no way to get into contact with anyone until she left the woods.  She couldn’t leave the woods until she figured out where she even came from.  Nothing seemed to have an easy answer.

 

 _“Malia,”_ a voice swept by in the breeze.  Malia looked around, trying to found the source but there was nobody.

 

_“Malia?”_

 

“Kira?”  Malia was still confused.  Kira couldn’t have even been in her area.

 

 _“Malia?  If you can hear this, we’re sending help in the woods.  Find them and make your way to to the old ice cream shop.  The one near the theater you went to the day Scott left.  Please be careful._ ”

 

The wind stopped and so did the message.  That’s when Malia realized.  “Nuntium Ventus” meant messages on the wind.

 

Malia held out her hand to the sky.   _“Lucis de caelo.”_ A huge red flare shot from her fingertips and broke off above the treetops.  If people were searching for her, they’d definitely see that.

 

A few minutes had gone by as Malia waited impatiently.  She thought about her stupid decision to attack Jennifer Blake, well, her coven.  

 

Malia remembered Stiles more than most.  He was always cracking jokes on her about her abrasiveness.  She pretended that it didn’t bother her, mostly by punching him or using spells to fly his backpack across school.  But he played around with her like a big brother would.  Like Scott would.

 

Then he started doing dark magic and it was like an addiction.  He was terrifying when he was using it and irritable when he wasn’t.  The jokes became less and less about poking fun and Malia stopped wanting to punch him.  Then, she stopped wanting him around at all.

 

She lost two older brothers the day Stiles was banished.  And Stiles and his family were to blame.

 

Malia broke out of her trance fast enough to hear the tail end of a spell.  She dived out of the way and the lightning just scraped her arm.  She looked around for the source and just spotted a yellow flash before it disappeared again.  She was afraid for a second that Stiles had found her before she could get help.  But then she heard a giggle and knew it was one of the older but dumber members of the Blake coven.

 

“Erica fucking Reyes,” Malia sghed.  The giggling continued.

 

“Hey Mal,” Erica said, her voice echoing so Malia couldn’t trace the source.  Malia remembered the irony when Erica learned her affinity was light.  With Jennifer’s dark magic, Erica became an annoying force of nature, being fast and blinding.  But Malia had grown up with her since coming to Beacon Hills.  She had a knack for spotting those irritating blonde curls from a distance.

 

“Mom send you out on a fool’s errand?”  Malia spoke while looking around and powering up.

 

“Oh, I think killing you will be pretty simple.  After all, I was always better than you.”

 

“That was then,”  Malia said.  She was getting heated.  Jennifer definitely sent the right person to push her buttons.

 

“Oh you think your little connection to Persephone is enough to beat?  Sweetheart.  You’re still a boneheaded, punching bag no matter.”

 

Malia was about ready to scream, or start firing in random places, if just to get the anger out. But then she remembered.  She had her affinity now.  They came with powers and strengths she never dreamed of.  She had to take that into account.  She had to be calculated.

 

 _“Opaca Viderem,”_  she whispered.  Her vision changed instantly.  Everything was white.  All the trees were transparent, almost like the spirits who helped her before.  Everything except for Erica.

 

Her new powers could see the dark magic around her and the energy bursting from Erica was circling around and around.  All Malia had to do was get her to stop.  Which was the easiest thing she could ever accomplish.

 

“Ya know, Erica, you’re right about the boneheaded part.  But I’ve had guys, I’ve had Boyd all over my “bag”.  And well, he definitely wasn’t spending his time punching it.  That’s for sure.”

 

The giggle turned into a shriek and the circling dark energy stopped.  Malia’s vision turned back just to see Erica’s pissed off face.

 

“Boyd was mine!  You were a bitch for that then, and you’re a bitch now.”

 

 _“Fulmen!”_  Both girls cast simultaneously, shooting lightning from their hands.  The two streams crossed and fought, but there was no clear victor.  Malia was afraid to admit it, but Erica was right.  She could a lot of things but the house rules still stood.  Without her sisters, she wasn’t the strongest.  And that meant they were going to stand there, shooting the same amount of force at each other.

 

“Malia!”  Malia turned her head and saw Kira’s friends running toward her.  Liam and Mason were kind and helpful but neither of those things were beneficial right now.  Especially in the middle of an attack.

 

 _“Prohibere,”_  Erica cast.  Some of the lightning fired randomly in their direction making Liam and Mason stop dead in their tracks.

 

“Stay back,”  Malia commanded.  She glanced over at them a few times, trying not to lose concentration on Erica.  But she looked over enough times to see that Liam wasn’t backing down.  The complete opposite in fact.  He looked like he had a plan.

 

“Malia!  What’s happening.  ‘Wa-ter’ you doing?”

 

Malia almost laughed, especially since Erica was too focused to get the joke.  But Malia wasn’t.  There was a time to strong and there was a time to be smart.

 

“ _Mutamus aqua!”_  Malia dived out of range as her attack switched from lightning to water.  Erica’s power came full circle, shocking her and sending her flying into one of the trees.  She was down but not out.  Malia’s job wasn’t over yet.

 

She got up and walked over as Erica struggled to break from her paralysis to get up.

 

“You….you bitch.  You-”

 

Malia put both of her hands near Erica’s head.   _“Timent maxime.”_

 

Erica collapsed, her eyes still wide open.  Liam and Mason stood terrified.  

 

“What...what happened,”  Mason said.

 

“She is currently going through her worst fear.  At least in her head.”

 

“What is it?”

 

Malia looked back over at her.  “I don’t know.  But by the look of it, I don’t want to find out.”

 

A small gust of wind ran by the three of them.  Malia looked around, hoping it was a new message from Kira, but there was nothing around her.  She wanted to believe it was just wind, but her instincts sensed magic.  Still, there was nothing to be done, at least in this part of the woods.

 

“Come on,” she said, eyes still peering around.  “Let’s go.”

 

They reached the street of the old ice cream shop within the hour.  Kira was standing outside of the abandoned store, the faded blue of the walls.reminding Malia of Kira’s eyes.  

 

Malia waved, but Kira still looked around as if she couldn’t see her.  Malia wasn’t that far away.  She waved again and again as she got closer.

 

Then, from the other side of the street, Morrell ran up.  Kira wasn’t paying attention.  Malia barely survived the last encounter.  She wasn’t going to let her sister suffer the same.

 

“Kira!  Kira looked out!”  Kira still didn’t move.  Even when Morrell was charging up.

 

_“Mens statur!”_

 

“No!”  Malia reached out but stopped in her track.  Morrell’s brightly colored spell, went right through Kira, like she wasn’t even there.  Then, after a while, she wasn’t, leaving only a puddle of water where the illusion had been before.

 

 _“Amittis aere,”_  The real Kira called out from the shop door.  Morrell started choking.  More and more air was escaping her until she collapsed on the ground.  Kira, Malia thought, could take care of herself, baby sister or not.

 

“She’s unconscious,” Kira said, defending herself.  “She’s not dead.  I wouldn’t...I mean we would never-”

 

“It’s alright.  You were awesome.”

 

Malia’s compliment and Kira’s smile left quickly when a gust of wind passed through them.

 

“I didn’t do that,” Kira whispered.

 

“I know.  But it happened right after I stopped Erica too.”

 

“Erica Reyes?  The girl from your year?”

 

“We can talk more inside. Come on,”

 

The group sat down.  Three goddesses witches, two basic ones, a half-witch and two humans talking about how not to run for their lives.  Their family grimoire sat in the center and every half hour or so, Melissa would get up and rework the protection spell.

 

They talked about the timeline that would’ve made sense for Jennifer to secure both Morrell and Erica.  They even talked about what her plan might be, but there was a huge elephant in the room that Malia could no longer pretend didn’t exist.

 

“She said,” Malia started, interrupting everyone.  “She said you killed Stiles’ father.”

 

Everyone looked at Melissa who wasn’t backing down.  She didn’t looked ashamed or shocked at the accusation.  In fact, she looked particularly relieved, like the truth had finally come out.

 

“I didn’t murder him.  But I might as well have.”

 

“Mom,” Scott pleaded.

 

“I’m sorry, kid.  I should’ve told you.  But it was complicated back then.  Me and him were friends.  Really good friends.  But with that friendship came secrets I never wanted and decisions neither one of us could take back.”

 

“What happened,” Mason asked, a little bit afraid of the answer.

 

Melissa took a deep breath in.  “In our world, the world of magic there is still a code.  There are rules and guidelines and a Tribunal to enforce those rules at all times.  They aren’t summoned for petty things.  They’re usually rarely seen at all but in this case...I had to.  Stiles wasn’t the only one killing children, Scott.  His father was too.”

 

“Why?”

 

“For power,” Lydia answered.  “After taking that trip down memory lane, I researched a lot about children and dark magic.  They weren’t just ordinary kids.  They were potential witches.  A child without any training in magic but the ability to produce it is like a well of untapped energy.  If stripped it can be manipulated and harnessed.”

 

“And destructive.   Stilinski… he was losing it.  He started scraping the bottom of the barrel and back then there was nothing I could do for him, but call in the authorities.”

 

“You called the Tribunal,” Malia answered.

 

“Yes.  And it turned out he had done a lot more than he shared.  So much that the punishment was death.  Stiles didn’t mention it because he probably didn’t know.  But Jennifer did.  He was amassing his power for her.”

 

“The wind!”  Kira jumped up.  “It wasn’t wind.  Well it was, but it was something else too.  It was like a channel closing.  Stiles, Morrell and Erica are giving Jennifer strength.  So when we knocked them out, their power was cut off.”

 

“She’s weak,”  Allison said. “Which means we need to go stop her.”

 

Malia had an idea.  She was finding a lot of courage in the whole “brain over brawn” concept.  Then, she smiled and remembered what Allison said when they found out about her powers.  “When it comes to a fight, you’ll be our greatest force.”  

 

“Mom, you and Allison go find Jennifer.  It shouldn’t be hard.  She’s looking for you anyway.  We’ll stay here and try to see if we can siphon more of her power before you reach her.”

 

She sent Liam and Mason along with their own set of orders until there was just four of the siblings left in the room, all of them looking at Malia to figure out what she was planning.

 

“There’s a spell I can do.  Divide Tenebris.”

 

“Divide the Darkness,”  Lydia translated.  “It’s a pretty intense spell though.

 

“What does it do,” Scott asked.

 

“It’s for someone using dark magic.  The energy is like a drug addiction and the spell is basically a fast acting withdrawal method.  Fast acting yes, but incredibly painful too and Malia hasn’t even tried it before.”

 

“None of us have,”  Malia snapped.  “The triple goddesses are born every few centuries.  But we’re here.  We have to try.”

 

“We don’t even know where Stiles is,” Kira said.  Scott’s eyes widened as he realized what was really happening and what he was about to do.

 

“We can summon things together,” Malia said.  “So let’s summon him.”

 

It took a little while, but with the right ingredients the three girls recreated their previous spell while Scott reworked the protection spell, trying to make it even stronger.  Using magic, especially powerful magic was like a beacon.  They needed to make sure it wasn’t setting off too many alarms.

 

Kira held out her hand with the palm facing the sky. _“Aqua.”_  An orb of water materialized in her hand.  She gently laid it down in the circle and levitated in the center of it.

 

 _“Ignis,”_  Malia said and did the same with an orb of fire.

 

 _“Terra.”_  Lydia laid down a cube of soil and stone.

 

 _“Aer.”_  A swirling, lightly colored ball of air came from Kira and  joined as the fourth element.

 

The three girls held a hand over the elements and added the fifth.

 

 _“Spiritus,”_  They said together.  As their eyes began to glow, Malia turned her head to Scott.

 

“Now you.”

 

Scott took in a breath.   _“Senilis premum vos.”_

 

The same mercury like substance appeared from the center of the girls.  It rose and rose until it began to form the boy underneath.  He was clearly resisting but their magic was strong.  A lot stronger than his.  Then, all at once, the liquid disappeared leaving a surprised and enraged Stiles.

 

“Scott!”

 

 _“Alligavert eum!”_  At Scott’s words, rope from the corner flung at Stiles, tying his legs, hands and most importantly his mouth.  

 

Everyone moved, trying to ignore the gagged screaming coming from Stiles.  Scott picked him up off the ground and sat him upright on a wooden chair.  Kira grabbed a knife and two bowls, placing them on either side of him.  Lydia turned the pages, stopping on the dividing darkness spell.  Then, she turned the book to Malia who was kneeling right in front of Stiles.

 

“You three need to be prepared,” Malia said.  “If he gets free before the spell is complete he could die.”

 

She took a few breaths and tried her hardest not to look into Stiles’ eyes.  She was good at fighting but this wasn’t a fight.  This was an exorcism.  

 

Malia took the knife and cut down Stiles’ right bicep.  He made wincing sounds and struggled a bit.  His blood was running down Malia’s hand.  It was unusual and made her want to vomit, but she had to keep going.  She had just started.

 

 _“Solvo.”_  That’s when the pain really began to hit Stiles.  His blood stopped pouring.  Instead this black bile poured slowly into the bowls.  Stiles was shrieking under the gag.  The book explained that the process was like being ripped from your own body.  The pain Stiles was feeling was palpable and everyone in the room was either shaking or looking away.

 

Scott’s eyes were watering.  Malia could see him looking at the bowl filling up with the bile.  He got a bit closer to it.

 

“Don’t,” she commanded. “It’s even more dangerous without a host.  Just...we have to keep going.”  Her brave face wasn’t going to last long.

 

 _“Libero,”_  Malia said as she cut the other arm.  Stiles looked like he didn’t have any screams left.  Still, his body fought and he wailed in his suffering.  Malia couldn’t look at him.  He couldn’t be a person right now.  He was just a spell.  At least for the next few minutes.

 

It took at least twenty for the bowls to be filled.  Malia glanced up a few times and noticed the black in Stiles’ eyes draining.  He was looking more like himself.  Like the big brother she remembered.  But her job wasn’t finished.

 

“Kira,”  She called.  Kira nodded and carefully both of the bowls away.  She put her hands over them and consciously lit her eyes up blue.

 

“Dark to light.  Black to white.   _Obscurus Lux_!” She dove both of her hands in the bowls.

 

“Kira!” Scott tried to move but Malia stopped him.  They watched as the bile slowly turned from muddy and black to completely clear water.  Kira pulled out her hands and let them air dry while Lydia took them  away to a window.

 

“ _Terris lumen,_ ”  She said as she poured the water out into the dirt outside.

 

Malia turned back to Stiles.  The spell was almost done but she had to do one more thing.

 

Lydia put one of the bowls in front of Stiles.  He looked at her, like he wanted to be angry and cause her pain, but he didn’t have the strength.  The spell did its job.  He was powerless for the final step.

 

“Scott, take the gag out of his mouth,” Malia instructed.  While he did that, Malia stroked the knife in her hand.

 

“ _Da fortitudinem_.”  The knife began to glow with the same purple energy as her eyes, despite the tears that were falling onto the metal.  If Malia wasn’t careful, if she didn’t do this properly, she would lose Stiles forever.  It was hitting her harder than she couldn’t handle.  But she sucked it up; she had to.

 

Malia faced Stiles again.  Her face went from sad and heartbroken to serious and ready.  She was ready.

 

“With this knife, I invoke thee.   _Redeo_!!!”  

 

Malia plunged the knife directly into the center of Stiles’ chest.  His mouth dropped open and he looked like he was struggling for breath when there was none.  He was staying like that for too long.

 

“Come on, come on,” Malia whispered.

 

Then, like a shock to his system, Stiles slumped over and vomitted a large amount of black bile right in the bowl.  He retched and retched until he was heaving up nothing but spit and dry air.  Then, he pulled himself back up to the back of the chair, his eyes as beautiful and brown as they once were.

 

Malia sighed, a huge relief coming over her.  “ _Quiesco_ ,” she said and the knife and wound disappeared.

 

“Stiles? ...Stiles is that really you?”

 

Stiles stirred for a bit.  His head was incredbly heavy and it seemed like it took a lot of effort to keep it and up and his eyes open.  But he pulled himself up and looked in Scott’s eyes.  Scott broke and cried when Stiles first reaction was to use his little bit of strength to smile at him.

 

“Hey Scotty,” Stiles whispered.  

 

Scott laughed and cried at the same.  “Hey, asshole.”  Scott looked at the girls and the nodded.  The spell was over.  He could go over and hug his lost love. Malia knew Stiles and Scott weren’t separating anytime soon.  But that only solved one problem.

 

“Come on,” she said to Kira and Lydia.  “We’ve got work to do.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The oldest of the group leads her sisters and brother in the final battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took longer than the others. I was busy with life but I definitely wanted to complete the story. THANKS AGAIN TO TUMBLR USER AVEGERPOLUS for letting me use her photo edits. You rock!

 

Allison was a bit surprised her mother was keeping up with her.  They hadn’t through the forest like this since she was little girl,, and even then she let her and Scott and the lead.  

 

The three of them had always done everything together.  Scott was there when Allison’s adoption was finalized.  Melissa and him were with her when she  found her affinity, and subsequently almost burned down the house.  She was with Scott when he first met Stiles at school and saw Scott’s face light up.  And the three of them were together when Scott’s light shattered.  She truly loved her younger sisters, and would stick to the plan, just running through the night air with her mother made her feel like it was old times again.  And she hoped Scott would be ok to join them too.

 

The two women stopped upon spotting Liam and Mason.  They were eager and excited to be a part of the plan, which Allison felt was a little naive.  But humans didn’t really understand their world and, though Kira never listened, that was the reason why Allison wished they were never a part of the operation.

 

“We spotted her a couple of miles away.  She has some sort of green light she’s following.”

 

“Locator spell,” Allison answered.  “She’s searching for something.”

 

“If it’s what I think it is, it can’t be good,” Melissa said.  She seemed to purposefully ignore the curious stare from her daughter.  There was clearly no time for a lengthy explanation.

 

“Hopefully it won’t matter,” Melissa.  said and held out her hand to both of them.   _“Illusio.  Potens magicis.”_

 

A bright yellow glow circled the two boys before going straight to their heart and sinking in.

 

“What the hell was that,” Mason asked, though the hint of a smile never really left his face.

 

“It’s just an illusion.  Now, to Jennifer, it’ll look like you two have a huge source of untapped magical energy.  And since Erica, Morrell and hopefully Stiles are down, she’ll be searching for replacements.  Whatever she’s after, she’ll have to double back for you two.”

 

Mason and Liam nodded and headed out to tail Jennifer, leaving Melissa looking at Allison like she wanted to say everything.

 

“Mom?  What is it?”

 

“Allison I...If this doesn’t work out, If I don’t make it out of this forest-”

 

“Stop.  You will.  We will.”

 

“I need you to take care of the girls.  They need guidance and you’re the smartest and strongest person I  know.”

 

“Mom-”

 

“Promise me.”

 

Allison looked up at her mother.  She was the only family she’d ever really known.  That meant that the thought of losing her was too terrifying.  But that also meant that she had to respect and follow her wishes.  So she nodded in acceptance.

 

Mason and Liam were watching over Jennifer.  She had reached a large tree stump in the middle of the forest.  She was circling it, dropping charms along the way until the boys got closer.  

 

“Could it be,” she whispered.  Then after a moment she sighed.  “I have to give it to Melissa,”  she called.  “Sending me a huge sign that says ‘Hey, untapped magic here for the taking’ did stop me in my tracks.  But if she really, truly thought that two humans pretending to have magic would make me want to kill them and steal their pretend powers well, I guess she was half right.   _Evello.”_

 

The shrubs and trees hiding the boys shot out of the earth and scattered, revealing them.  Jennifer stomped over, her eyes black and her face looking hungry for the kill.  She took out a long sharp knife.  “I won’t even need magic to kill you.”

 

 _“Circulus ignis!”_  Allison called her spell from behind which created fire encircling Liam and Mason and protecting them from harm.

 

“You’re gonna have to use magic to kill me,”  Allison screamed.   _“Increbesco!”_

 

The fire shot out and went after Jennifer.  She quickly deflected it, sucking the oxygen until it disappeared.  She was revving up to retaliate until she heard crunching of leaves and grass behind her.  Melissa was near the tree stump, attempting to pull the charms from the ground.

 

“No!”  Jennifer ran over. _“Destruo,”_ she called and flicked her wrist behind her, knocking Allison and the boys to the ground.

 

“You can’t have the nemeton,”  Melissa said.  “It’s power is too great.  You won’t be able to control it.”

 

“Is that what you told my husband?  That he couldn’t handle it?”

 

“None of you can!  That’s why these rituals are forbidden.”

 

“Well, rules were meant to be broken.”  Jennifer cut her hand open, letting the blood drip over the nemeton.  Allison didn’t  know what ritual was about to take place but she knew one thing.  Blood magic meant the darkest and most powerful energy.  Melissa knew it too.

 

“Fine,” Melissa whispered.   _“Absolute verum surgere surgere.”_

 

“Mom, no!”

 

Melissa’s eyes turned red and grew brighter and brighter.  Jennifer’s blood was causing her and nemeton to glow as well. The power amassing in between them made the very ground shake.  Allison was worried about the nemeton but she was more worried about her mother.  They talked about this before but she had never seen it.  When the girls discovered their affinity, everything changed.

 

_“We need to be waking Kira up,” Allison said.  “She could be hurt.”_

_“She’s fine.  I know it.  Selene is watching over her.”_

_“Mom, how do you know,” Scott asked.  “When we were kids, Selene, Artemis, the goddesses were just a myth.”_

_“I...haven’t been completely honest with you.  But, unless we are dying, you two have to promise you can’t tell your sisters.”_

_The siblings nodded._

_“It’s not a myth because if it was...I wouldn’t exist.  When I was a child, around their age I found my affinity.  It was Hecate.  The god of magic himself.  I am, in a sense, power incarnate.”_

_Their faces dropped.  The idea that someone could have the power of Hecate was not just a myth, it was impossible.  Melissa didn’t bother apologizing; she just continued explaining._

_“I grew up among witches and warlocks.  But after they found out what I was they  feared me.  I finally got someone to do a psychic reading and they told me I’d have three daughters, each of them a piece of me, a part of Hecate.  And with that, my entire family would cause destruction.  So you can imagine how happy I was when I had Scott.  He could shapeshift so I concealed my powers except for that to make it seem like that was all he could’ve gotten from me. I knew if I used my true powers, it could hurt everyone, so I didn’t press my luck.  I adopted after that and got you.  And I forgot about my stupid future and even my dormant powers.  Until today. “_

Allison’s trance broke and she watched the women in front of her basically waging war.  Melissa released her power, the power that could destroy everything while Jennifer was being siphoned power from an incredible source.

 

 _“Aboleo!”_  They said in unison.  Pure energy slammed into each other.  The sky became grey and bright with power.  The wind whipped and fought against anyone in the vicinity of them. It was like watching gods battling on Olympus.

 

Allison had to do something but what could she do besides get herself killed if she stepped foot in the fray.  But if she stayed stagnant, they were going to kill each other, and everything around them.  She needed help.  She needed something.

 

“Allison!”  Allison turned and saw her family running up.  Lydia, Kira and Malia were together with their grimoire while Scott ran behind, holding Stiles over his shoulder.

 

“You guys,  Mom she-”

 

“We know,”  Kira said.  “Scott told us.  But we’re here to help.”

 

“We have a spell that can help,” Malia said.  Lydia opened the book in response.

 

“But we can’t do it alone,” Lydia said.  “It has to be all of us.  The entire family.”

 

Allison couldn’t help but smile. Looking at the spell and looking at her family, she knew they could pull this off.  Her mother’s prophecy wasn’t wrong.  They’d cause destruction, but in the best possible way.

 

Scott entrusted the weak Stiles with Liam and Mason, he kissed him, hopefully not the last time, before rejoining his family.

 

Allison had them spread out, dodging the ricocheted attacks until they hit their five position.  The perfect positions.

 

“Now!!!”  Allison’s commands were met with everyone powering up, their eyes turning their respective colors, with Allison and Scott proudly glowing the family red.

 

Allison held out her hand. “With the affinity of fire, I denounce thee.   _Igne absente!_ ”  Fire shot from her hand and met Jennifer with a bright white flash.

 

“With the power of the warlock, I denounce thee.   _Aqua absente!_ ”  Water poured from Scott’s hand and did the same.

 

Lydia was next.  “With the affinity of Artemis, guardian of earth, I denounce thee.   _Terra absente!”_

 

“With the affinity of Selene, guardian of the heavens I denounce thee.   _Aer absente!_ ”  Kira followed and then looked at Malia.

 

“With the affinity of Persephone, guardian of the underworld, I denounce thee.   _Spiritus absente!_ ”

 

The white flashes turned into a blinding white pentagram that descended over Jennifer.  Her power didn’t disappear, but seemed to be contained inside the symbol.  There was only one thing left to do.

 

“Mom?”  Stiles was calling out from the ground.  “Mom please.  Please stop this.  Just...come home.  Please.”

 

Jennifer wouldn’t see him.  She wasn’t paying attention to his calls or the tears in his eyes.  It was almost like she couldn’t anymore.  

 

“With the affinity of Hecate, god of magic,”  Melissa said calmly.

 

“No!  You don't get to kill me, Luna,”  Jennifer growled.

 

“I denounce thee.”

 

“I die on my terms!!!”  Jennifer took her knife and struck down into the nemeton while Melissa raised her hand, focusing her power on Jennifer.

 

_“Diduco!”                                                                              “Consumo!”_

 

_____________

  
  


Allison’s eyes opened.  It seemed everyone was on the ground, either unconscious as well or just waking up in the wreckage.It looked like a bomb went off.  Every piece of foliage was gone for miles.  There was nothing but dirt and scorched earth.  There was the destruction.  But then Alison saw Stiles kneeling where Jennifer used to be.  She knew that his destruction was far worse.

 

As soon as Scott was alert, he was over with his arms around Stiles, trying to control his shaking.  Melissa got up and walked over to him, trying to give them enough space.

 

“Who was it,” Stiles asked with a heaving chest.  “Who killed her?  You or...or herself?”

 

Melissa knelt down.  “Stiles, I honestly don’t know.  We were casting at the same time.  I just...I don’t know, dear.”

 

Allison  decided to look away from the scene.  Stiles needed to deal with the death of the women who took care of him.  He needed to deal with the terrible things he’d done in her name.  He needed to be with Scott.  

 

Allison walked over and almost laughed out loud.  Somehow, in the process of the blast, her three sisters ended up laid on the ground next to each other.  They were all holding hands and looking like they had simply been sleeping during the battle.  But they hadn’t.  They had been the ones to save them all.

  
Allison held her hands over them. _“Vigilio.  Protego.  Amo.”_  A white, transparent sheet of energy laid over them like a blanket.  It was the strongest protection spell she knew.  They were stronger when they worked as a family.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE BE KIND. If you did look at Avgeropolus' photoset, you'll know that there is a edit for all four girls so I'll use one for each chapter. Thanks for reading!


End file.
